our future
by DEPO LDH
Summary: bagaimana perasaan kalian jika diberi kesempatan untuk melihat masa depan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol teman yang dari dulu tak pernah akur tapi tanpa sengaja selalu bersama. terinspirasi dari komik MIIKO edisi 25. udah pernah di post kok.hehehehhe


OUR FUTURE

Pairing : Baekyeol

Genre : Yaoi, romance, fantasy

Length : oneshoot g jelas

Terinspirasi dari komik MIIKO edisi.25

DEPO LDH

"yang belum mengumpulkan formulir untuk melanjutkan ke universitas setelah lulus, hanya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun" teriak Choi Songsaenim di depan kelas "jika kalian sudah selesai cepat kumpulkan ke saya" setelah itu songsaenim keluar kelas karena jam pelajaran telah selesai.

Beberapa namja mulai mendekati bangku Chanyeol dan bangku Baekhyun yang bersebelahan. Mereka penasaran mengapa kedua namja itu tak segera mengumpulkan formulir. Apalagi mereka sudah kelas tiga tingkat High school jadi harus mulai merancang masa depan dari sekarang.

"Baekhyun memangnya kau belum memikirkan akan ke universitas mana?" Tanya seorang namja yang juga imut seperti Baekhyun, ia Xi Luhan. Dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang sabagai jawaban.

"kenapa kalian bisa kompak begini?" sahut namja lainya yang memiliki nama Oh Sehuun. ia langsung memeluk Luhan dari samping, menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"ini bukan masalah sepele Oh Sehuun, ini tentang kelanjutan masa depanku" teriak Chanyeol menggebu-gebu sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"ahhh...jangan-jangan kalian memang berencana tidak kuliah, dan kau akan segera melamar Baekhyun" tuduh Sehuun pada Chanyeol

"MANA MAU AKU MENIKAH DENGAN DIA" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, kini mereka saling pandang dengan penuh amarah.

"wooo...bahkan kalimat yang kalian ucapkan saja sama" namja lainya yang bername tag Kim Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"ciiih...memangnya aku kau, Oh Sehuun? mengisi formulir untuk kolom universitas malah diisi _akan langsung menikah dengan Xi Luhan dan tak melanjutkan ke Universitas manapun_" cibir Chanyeol tepat sasaran, karena sekaran Sehuun sedang ber-blushing ria dan Luhan hanya melotot tak percaya.

"kalau masa depan mereka, dilihat dari sekarang juga bisa di tebak" sahut Kai, dan semua orang kembali memperhatikanya "tapi aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana hubungan BaekYeol di masa depan" semua orang mengangguk anggukkan kepala kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"huuh...seolah olah kami punya hubungan khusus saja" desis Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari bangkunya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang tersisa di kelas "dan apa itu Baekyeol? Seperti jenis makanan"

"kalian itu mirip Tom and Jerry, selalu saja bertengkar" sahut Luhan santai

"kami tidak mirip dengan kuncing dan tikus sialan itu" lagi-lagi Baekyeol berteriak bersamaan

"wuooooo...daebaak...daebaaak" teriak Luhan, Sehuun dan Kai, karena terlalu bersemangat dengan jawaban Baekyeol.

"kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" gerutu Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas, langkahnya tadi terhenti saat meneriaki teman-temanya.

"kau yang selalu mengikutiku, pendeek" teriak Chanyeol dan menyusul Baekhyun yang hendak pergi

"siapa yang kau sebut pendek?"

"tentu saja kau...fjiuhfjfcksd9p83r3r7kjbc,x"

"sudah dimulai" desah ketiga namja dengan malas-malasan saat mengetahui pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah di mulai.

"sebaiknya kita pulang saja! Aku masih ada latihan dance" ucap Kai dan mulai melambai-lambaikan tangan ke pasangan Hunhan.

...

Karena sibuk bertengkar, tanpa terasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang berdua. Di tengah jalan mereka kelelahan karena terus saja meneriaki satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertubrukan dan malah tertawa dengan kencang setelahnya, mereka merasa bodoh karena sepanjang jalan beradu mulut tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"hahaha...kita memang bodoh..."ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri suara tawanya "lalu...kira-kira kau akan masuk universitas mana?" Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama, memasang wajah serius, hendak membuka mulutnya

"haaaahh...aku juga tak tahu mau kemana" desahnya bingung

"hei...kalian berdua!" panggil seseorang, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan Penampilan orang yang memanggil mereka sangat aneh. Lihat saja! Di siang hari yang terik ini, ia memakai mantel bertudung dan wajahnya benar-benar aneh, lonjong seperti mentimun. "jika kalian ingin melihat masa depan, aku akan membantu"

"MWOOO..."benar-benar Tom and Jerry yang kompak

"sudahlah Baekhyun lebih baik kita pulang saja, apa kau percaya dengan orang aneh seperti dia" bisik Chanyeol pelan

"tenang saja! Aku akan membantu dengan gratis dan Cuma-Cuma"

"benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kelihatanya mulai tertarik

"genggamlah bola ini sambil masuk ke gerbang itu" gerbang yang di maksud adalah gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang menjadi tempat penitipan adik Baekhyun, yaitu Byun Minhyuk "kalian hanya mempunyai waktu satu jam, kalau tidak...kalian tak akan kembali dan mengubah sejarah" ucap orang aneh tadi sambil menyerahkan bola warna merah ke arah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak melarang namja pendek yang sekarang mulai tertipu dengan orang aneh di tengah jalan. Tapi ia telat, Baekhyun sudah menggenggam tanganya dan menariknya ke dalam gerbang. Mereka berdua tercengang karena mereka menembus gerbang seperti hantu.

"eh...mengapa bangunan sekolah ini menjadi tua?" Tanya Chanyeol terheran-heran. Ia memandang sekitar dan masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar.

"ehhh..." teriak Baekhyun yang langsung di bekap Chanyeol karena menarik perhatian, kemudian mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal

"aku melihat songsaenim yang biasanya menjaga Minhyuk, sekarang sudah menjadi tua" ucap Baekhyun menunduk takut kena marah namja di hadapanya lagi "sepertinya kita memang berada di masa depan"

"bagai-..."

"_BAEKIE CONGCAENIIIIIM"_ ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat sebuah suara namja kecil menginterupsinya. Mereka berdua seperti mengenal panggilan kecil yang disebutkan oleh murid TK tersebut

"bukankah kau sering dipanggil Minhyuk dengan nama Baekie?" kini Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meminta kejelasan. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengganggukan kepala.

"_congchaenim...chongchaenim...ini ada kue untukmu, Tao membuatnya loooh" _Baekie menghampiri namja kecil yang memanggilnya tadi, dan pada saat itu pula kedua namja yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bisa melihat wajah BAEKIE SONGSAENIM.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH"teriak Baekhyun kencang sekali membuat Chanyeol geram dan mengapitnya di ketiak serta menutup mulutnya yang kelewat cerewet. "aphhmm itmpppmmuh akummmpuh? (apa itu aku)" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik namja yang mirip dengan orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

namja yang bernama Baekie tadi menghampiri Tao, kemudian mencoba kue buatanya.

"_WUUUUUUAAAAHHH ini enak sekaliiiiii" teriak Baekie Songsaenim, murid-muridnya lalu tertawa lucu dan mulai mengelilinginya_

"aku yakin sekali bahwa Baekie Songsaenim adalah kau" namja bermarga Byun itu langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam, sambil kesusahan melepas bekapan tangan namja jangkung tersebut. "lihaaat anak itu mirip dengan Sehuun!"

Seorang namja mungil yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi sedang berlari-lari menghampiri seseorang. Mereka menatap tak percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat. Disana ada Luhan dalam versi sangaaaaat cantik dan dewasa, sedang menggendong namja mungil yang mirip Sehuun tadi.

"_eommma..ayo kita pulang!" Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh putranya _

"_Luhan...! apa kau Sehat? Bagaimana Sehuun?"_ _Baekie Songsaenim menghampiri Luhan dan menyapanya dengan akrab. _Satu lagi fakta bahwa Baekie memang benar-benar Baekhyun.

"_aku baik-baik saja, begitu juga Sehuunie...tapi dia sedang sibuk kerja sekarang" _

"_eomma..apakah Baekie Songsaenim temanmu?" Tanya namja mungil yang ada di gendongan Luhan_

"_tentu saja, kami dulu teman saat SMA dan juga teman Kuliah"_ jawaban Luhan membuat Baekhyun yang ada dibalik semak-semak mendapatkan pencerahan.

"berarti aku harus tahu universitas yang dituju Luhan" ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"iya kalau Luhan masuk di universitas yang ia tulis di formulir, jika tidak?" wajah Baekhyun langsung mendung lagi. Tapi Chanyeol mencolek bahu Baekhyun agar memperhatikan Luhan yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"_Chongchaenim...Chongcahenim...apa chongchaenim sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya namja mungil yang tadi memberinya Kue. Semua nak kecil yang ada di sekitar Baekie menunggu jawaban sang songsaenim._

"_TENTU SAJA SUDAAAH" ucapnya bergembira sambil menunjukkan tanda V_

"dengar Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Pasti dia yeoja yang amat cantik" pamer Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah, sedangkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menampakkan raut kesal dan tak suka.

"_SAMPAAAI JUMPAAAA" teriak Baekie saat keluar gerbang_

"eh...kita harus mengikutinya! Siapa tahu ia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya atau kekasihku di masa depan" Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol agar segera bergerak dan tidak kehilangan jejak Baekie si Songsaenim.

Saat sedang asyik mengintai, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan mereka milihat Baekie berhenti dan berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Ketika jaraknya dengan Baekie sudah mulai dekat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru bisa mendengar dan melihat siapa namja yang ada dihadapan sang Songsaenim.

"itu Kaaaai" jerit Baekhyun tertahan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengira kalau Kai adalah kekasih Baekie.

"_sekarang kau menjadi dancer terkenal, jadi jangan lupakan aku! Bahkan kau saja jarang berkirim pesan seperti dulu" Baekie memukul lengan Kai, dan Kai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya malu._

"_maafkan aku, sekarang jadwalku padat jadi sering kelelahan dan tak sempat memberi kabar" _

"_jagalah kesehatanmu! Kuharap kau semakin terkenal dan mendunia" ucap Baekie senang sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya saat mengucapkan kata mendunia._

"jadi...kalian sering mengirim pesan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat pandangan Baekhyun yang tadinya memperhatikan kai dan Baekie sekarang teralihkan ke arah Chanyeol.

"lumayan sering siiih...biasanya Kai yang mengirim terlebih dahulu" jawab Baekhyun enteng dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Baekie yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya bersembunyi.

...

Kini mereka berada di sebuah statsiun kereta bawah tanah. Baekie terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di pintu masuk stasiun, padahal cuaca mulai sedikit dingin karena hampir menjelang sore hari. Baekhyun begitu antusias menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya di masa depan, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun.

_Baekie terlihat membeli es krim yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, padahal cuaca semakin dingin. Baekie si songsaening dengan lahap memakan es krim hingga bibirnya belepotan. Namun tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang amat tinggi menghampiri Baekie, membuat keduanya amat sangat kontras._

"_kenapa kau makan es krim di cuaca dingin seperti ini?" bentak namja yang baru mendatangi Baekie, suaranya benar-benar besar seperti seorang ajushi-ajushi._

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba merinding karena mengira Baekie berpacaran dengan seorang ajushi-ajushi. Ia sudah putus asa dan menjudge bahwa masa depanya akan suram.

"aku lapar Yeolll...kau sih lama sekali"

"Mianheee...ayo kita pulang!" ajak namja jangkung yang tadi di panggil Yeoll.

Mereka mulai masuk ke Stasiun, dan saat namja bernama Yeoll itu berbalik tak lagi memunggungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, disana terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan hidung mancung serta rambut warna cokelat Tua, sedangkan poninya di jabrikkan ke atas membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mengetahui siapa namja yang digandeng oleh Baekie, dia Park Chanyeol dalam versi saaaaaaaaangat tampan seperti dewa yunani. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memfokuskan penglihatanya pada Chanyeol dewasa.

"_hei lihat bibirmu belepotan es krim! Apa kau tak malu jika dilihat oleh salah satu muridmu?" goda Yeoll. Baekie malah memproutkan bibirnya, membuat noda es krim tersebut semakin jelas terlihat. "sini aku bantu bersihkan!" dan saat itu juga Yeoll mencium Baekie di depan umum tanpa malu-malu._

Di saat yang bersamaan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menahan malu karena melihat adegan 17+, apalagi yang melakukanya adalah mereka di masa yang akan datang. Kemudian keduanya saling memandang dan menunduk secara bersamaan, menyembunyikan warna merah yang sudah menjalar di wajah masing-masing.

"kalian harus cepat kembali! Atau kalian akan terjebak di dunia ini selamanya dan mengubah sejarah" sebuah suara berdengung kencang di telinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka memandang sekitar tapi tak ada orang yang berbicara pada mereka "lewati pintu stasiun itu dan genggam bolanya erat-erat!"

Baekhyun dengan reflek menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melewati pintu stasiun.

BLAAAASHHHH

Kini mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang Taman kanak-kanak dengan nafas putus-putus karena harus berlari.

"ki..kita ...sudah kembali..hosh...hoshh" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan karena lelah

"ayo kita pulang, hari sudah menjelang sore" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

"sepertinya masa depan kita menyenangkan?" ucap Baekhyun memandang ke matahari senja di ujung barat sana

"memangnya kau mau berpacaran dengan namja?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah

"eummm...aku tak tahu, tapi di masa depan kelar kita akan pergi berkencan, seperti yang terlihat" Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol, hanya menundukkan kepala, sedangkan tanganya mulai di tarik dari genggaman namja jangkung itu.

"kita kan masih bisa merubah masa depan, mungkin saja takdir berkata lain"

"ya sudah kalau memang kita tak akan berpacaran. Cari saja kekasih mulai dari sekarang!" Baekhyun melangkah dengan kesal dan menggenggam kedua sisi tas ranselnya dengan kuat.

"heeei...mengapa kau marah?" teriak Chanyeol hendak menyusul Baekhyun "tentu saja aku akan mencari kekasih secepatnya" ucap si tinggi itu saat berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan si pendek Baekhyun "dimulai dengan menembak namja yang sedang berada paling dekat denganku" mau tak mau Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala arah mencari-cari namja yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Pabbbo..."ucap Chanyeol sambil menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Baekhyun. Si imut itu hanya mengusap-usap bekas jentikan Chanyeol dan memandang marah pada si jangkung "apa kau tak sadar, bahwa namja yang paling dekat dengaku adalah kau Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku adalah ini" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun "apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhir bagi Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayai pendengaranya dan hanya diam mematung.

"baiklah jika kau masih tak percaya"

CUUUUUP

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di pipi, saat itu pula si pendek Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang tertangkap indra penciumanya.

"ini benar-benar tak berhasil" kepala Chanyeol tertunduk lemas dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di trotoar yang sepi.

"kenapa kau selama ini terus mengajakku bertengkar? Apa ini hanya sebuah lelucon?" ucap Baekhyun begitu saja

"aku menjahilimu dan bertengkar denganmu setiap hari itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Agar Byun Baekhyun selalu mengingatku kapanpun, meskipun hanya akan ada rasa kesal jika mengingatku, paling tidak setiap hari aku selalu singgah di pikiranmu" Park Chanyeol menjawab dengan panjang lebar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Jawaban jujur dari dalam hatinya, inilah sisi lain Park Chanyeol yang selalu heboh dan jahil ketika di dekat Baekhyun.

GREEEEB

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung si jangkung itu.

"kau berhasil...kau berhasil membuatku memikirkanmu setiap hari dan setiap malam, kau harus bertanggung jawab Park Chanyeol"

"bagaimana caranya aku harus bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang erat jemari yang melingkar di perutnya

"kau harus mendampingiku setiap hari sampai kita tua dan memiliki banyak cucu yang sangat lucu" Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum dan mulai membalikkan badan

"aku terima hukuman untuk mendampingi Byun Baekhyun seumur hidup hingga mempunyai cucu yang banyak dan lucu-lucu seperti namja yang ada di hadapanku saat ini" Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya hingga hidung dan dahi mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya hanya tersenyum dalam diam serta tatapan yang tak pernah terlepas dari satu sama lain.

...

"mengapa jawabanmu seperti ini Park Chanyeol?" teriak Choi songsaenim dari depan kelas

"memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawaban formulirku?"

"tentu saja. Mengapa kau menulis di kolom universitas dengan _menjadi namja yang akan mendampingi Byun Baekhyun dan memilik cucu sebanyak mungkin. _Mana ada universitas seperti itu?Nuy%#5bvnuy%# 53..."

SUDAH SELESAI

Ff yang aneh, dan entahlah apa pula ini. Benar-benar cepat sekali bikinya dalam waktu satu hari. jalan cerita y aneh, Penulisan y aneh, yang buat aneh juga...

Huuft...sekian


End file.
